Snowflakes
by goldcherry
Summary: Just a short holiday story. It wasn’t very thought out but it’s only meant to be cute and seasonal, enjoy.


Snowflakes.  
  
Just a short holiday story. It wasn't very thought out but it's only meant to be cute and seasonal, enjoy. __________________________________________________________________  
  
Pan walked down the city street quietly, listening to her footsteps in the soft snow. Flurries fell around her sparkling in their magical christmas eve sort of way. Pan smiled at them and stuck her tongue out in hopes of catching one. They all seemed to miss landing in her eyelashes or her long black hair. Pan decided to give up, it never worked and she was getting odd looks from passerby's. She turned onto her road and saw her room mate, Marron, heading towards her, apparently also just returning home.  
  
"Happy Christmas eve!" Pan yelled as she started running toward her friend. Marron looked to her and also started running. It may seem a bit foolish, but snowy nights have that effect on people. Pan was about 5 feet away from Marron when she slipped in the snow and fell to her butt. She just gasped and started laughing.  
  
"Pan your such a klutz!" Marron said, helping her friend up.  
  
"I know, I shouldn't have even risked running but I just love the snow!" Pan said still smiling wide. " I hope we have a snowball fight at the party tonight. "  
  
Pan and Marron were going to go to the briefs' annual Christmas eve party to exchange gifts with family and friends. They usually had dinner and then dancing in the massive living room at capsule corp. followed by a big snowball fight. This happened to be Pan's favourite day of the year, because not only did she love snow but she loved a certain member of the Briefs' family. Trunks was Pans best friend, but lately she'd been becoming more romantically attached to him. She had been trying to figure out if he really liked her too, but it's always hard to tell if he was just being her friend or if there was more. Christmas is always a very romantic time, and you never know what the sparkling snowy air will do to two best friends on such a magical evening.  
  
"C'mon Pan lets get inside and change its freezing out here. " Marron said dragging her friend away from the snow and her fantasies, into their small apartment. This was a dressy occasion after all.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
" Oh Marron that dress is beautiful on you! I wish we had more occasions to dress up! It''s so fun. " Pan said admiring herself and her friend in the full length mirror.  
  
" Your right Pan. Fancy dresses look stunning on you too. lets face it we were made to be beauty queens. " Both girls giggled. It was true, they both looked very pretty. Marron was in a long red dress with golden sparkles across the chest. Pan was in a shorter white dress that was lightly dusted with silver sparkles.  
  
" Lets get going or we'll be late" Pan said grabbing her coat and her bag of presents. Marron did so also and they went outside to get a cab.  
  
Once at the Briefs' home the two of them were greeted warmly by Bulma.  
  
" Well Hello girls!" Bulma said. " You can put those presents under the tree inside, you should see the size of it! we'll be having dinner shortly, there are still a few more people we're expecting. "  
  
" Thanks Bulma" They sang together, then ran inside to find Bra. They found her right inside waiting for them, wearing a simple black velvet dress.  
  
" THERE you guys are! You're awfully late!" Bra said hugging them  
  
"Happy Christmas to you too Bra" Marron said indignantly  
  
" Well sorry, but I was getting tired of all these old people, there's no one to talk to without you two" Bra stated  
  
" What about Trunks?" Pan asked " Where's he?"  
  
" Oh he and Goten are cooking" Bra answered  
  
" What? those two cooking? Maybe we should have been even later and came after dinner." Pan said as they all laughed " why are they cooking?"  
  
" Well the boys are cooking all of the dinner tonight because me and mom were tired from shopping. Dad actually seemed excited when mom asked him too, even though he never said so."  
  
" Well I sure hope it goes over well. Speaking of shopping can you bring us to the tree so we can put our presents down?" Marron asked  
  
" Sure. What did you get me?" Bra asked leading them towards the living room.  
  
" I'm not telling! Presents are a secret! " Pan told her. Pan and Marron gasped when they saw the tree. It must've been as big as their whole apartment, and it didn't even take up half of the living room. there was still a whole floor left empty for dancing. They marveled at the size for a moment, then went to take their gifts to the tree which was already packed with other presents.  
  
" Trunks told me that he couldn't put his present for you under the tree, Pan, I'm so curious to know what it is, but he won't tell me. " Bra said.  
  
"Really?" Said Pan, now she was very curious too.  
  
The girls headed to the door to the dining room now because it was almost time to eat. At the door they saw Gohan and Videl kissing under a bit of mistletoe.  
  
" Awwwww!" All three girls said as they approached the couple.  
  
" Aren't my parents cute? " Pan said proudly.  
  
" Hi Panny sweetie." Videl said hugging her. " Are you coming home with us? or do you want to just come over tomorrow.?"  
  
" I think I'll come over tomorrow because that's what Marron is doing and I'd hate to leave her alone on Christmas. " Pan responded as they all walked into the dining room and found their designated seats, except for Gohan who went to kitchen, he was part of the cooking crew.  
  
Soon they were joined by Bulma and the last of the guests. But there was no food in sight. Just then Trunks, Goten, Vegeta, Gohan and Krillen Paraded out of the kitchen, each of them carrying a platter of food. They lined up behind the long table, and in a very synchronized way, place the platters on the middle of the table, taking off the covers and revealing some suprisingly appetizing looking food. The guests around the table laughed and clapped as the boys bowed and took their seats. Trunks was right next to Pan where he sat, Goten on his other side and Bra by his side. Vegeta stood up at his seat next to Bulma to speak to the guests.  
  
" You all better enjoy this meal, we slaved over a hot stove for hours to serve it to you" He said it gruffly, trying to sound pissed off, but you could tell how proud he was. I love it when Vegeta is a good guy deep down.  
  
Once he say people began to eat, drink and be merry. Pan greeted Trunks and complimented his cooking.  
  
" Well it was hard work, but I think it looks pretty good. I tell ya, Vegeta was a slave driver, he wanted everything perfect. " Trunks told her.  
  
" It would be perfect if the rolls had been placed closer to my seat" Pan said as they laughed  
  
" So are we having a snowball fight later?" Pan asked, this would be the first thing on her mind all night.  
  
" Of course! What would this party be with out it?" Trunks answered. " I wanna know when we open presents though..."  
  
" Usually right before we go out, hey, Bra was telling me about my present from you, what sort of present doesn't go under the tree?"  
  
" I'm not telling. Presents are a secret!" this was the second time tonight someone had to be reminded of this seemingly obvious concept.  
  
Now the snowball fight had a rivaling thought in Pans head, what could this mystery present be?Through the rest of Dinner Pan wondered.  
  
***  
  
Slowly people were starting to leave the table and go into the living room where christmas music was starting to play. After eating her fill Pan sat back and realized Trunks had been waiting for her. She blushed.  
  
" Sorry I took so long. Shall we go to the living room?" She said as she rose from her seat  
  
" It's not a problem, I just wasn't very hungry because I ate so much while I was cooking. Lets go. " Trunks said getting up also.  
  
" The house looks beautiful tonight, I love the christmas decorations. " Pan commented  
  
" Yes, mom put them up today while we cooked, usually its the other way around. " Trunks said.  
  
" Well both are just as good as always ......" Pan cut her self off, Bra was standing in the entrance not letting her or Trunks pass. " What is it Bra?"  
  
" You two are under the mistletoe, you have to kiss now!" Bra said gleefully.  
  
Pan blushed and looked up, indeed the two of them were standing together under the mistletoe. her heart rate quickened as she look at Trunks who was also blushing and looking at her oddly. Suddenly it seemed like everyone was watching as he bent and lowered his lips to hers, lightly brushing them together, then quickly pulling away, Red as a rose. Pan was sure her face was burning just as much and she couldn't help but smile as she looked away from him.  
  
" You call that a kiss? That was pathetic." Bra said shaking her head. But Pan was thrilled, he had kissed her, and without question. short as it was, it was still sweet. She risked a glance up at him, and found him looking at him, smiling and still blushing cutely.  
  
" Do you want to dance Pan?" He asked her softly  
  
" That would be great!" She answered enthusiastically, trying to get rid of her shyness, it was only Trunks.  
  
***  
  
They ended up dancing the whole time, Trunks swung her around on the fast songs holding her hand tightly, and pulled her close on the slow ones, his warm breath on her neck. After about an hour of this they were both very red, but this time from dancing so much.  
  
Bulma stopped the music and told everyone that they were going to open presents. There was a cheer as people sat around the tree and talked happily. Bra was the most excited of them all and ran to the tree and began handing all the gifts out. Pan went and sat with her and Marron since Trunks had disappeared somewhere.  
  
" You and Trunks were so cute dancing Pan! He wasn't even looking at any other girls, are you guys a couple now?" Marron said to her very excited, relationships were her specialty.  
  
" I don't think so, but I want to be." Pan admitted  
  
" OH, PAN!" Trunks called just then. Pan half expected him to say, " Do you want to be my girlfriend, it would have been so perfect. But instead he yelled .. " COME GET YOUR PRESENT!"  
  
Pan looked up from a present she was already opening and saw Trunks standing next top the stairs smiling and holding in his arms a cute furry ball of white puppy!  
  
Pan squealed with happiness and ran over to him.  
  
" OH Trunks! your so sweet! What's his name?!" Pan took the dog from his arms and smiled at it.  
  
" I was thinking of naming HER, snowflake, because you love snow so much, that's why I got a white one. "  
  
" Oh that's a great idea. " Pan said nuzzling it and putting on the floor where it barked joyfully and ran over the the crowd of people ooo-ing and awww-ing at it.  
  
Pan put her arms around Trunks and whispered a thank you in his ear. Trunks hugged back happily smiling.  
  
"Your welcome Panny. "  
  
" Lets go play in the snow with her! I've been waiting all day" with that Pan pulled Trunks outside Snowflake barking at their heels.  
  
" SNOWBALL FIGHT!" she called as the door slammed behind her.  
  
Outside Pan was joined by Bra, Marron, Goten and a whole group of other people, old and young all getting involved in the fight. Pan picked up a chunk of snow and threw it at Trunks who was teasing the dog. He fell to the ground and snowflake jumped on him barking.  
  
" Ha ha, don't tease my puppy" Pan said sticking her tongue out. Just then a perfect little snowflake fell on it making her tongue tingle magically, she gasped and smiled, ~the wonders of christmas~.  
  
In her amazement Trunks had gotten up and held a snowball at the ready. Pan noticed just in time and ran.  
  
" Running won't help you now little Panny! hahahahahaha!" Trunks called, running after her.  
  
" You'll never catch me!"  
  
" Your not the damn gingerbread man and I can so catch you!"  
  
It was true. Trunks chased her all the way to the backyard, the space between them slowly shrinking. Pan looked back and found him right at her heels then tripped and fell in the snow for the second time that day. This time Marron wasn't there to help her up, instead Trunks leered over her and Threw his snowball at her stomach. She could barely feel it and started laughing. She ran all that way trying to avoid that. Trunks laughed to , and catching him off guard Pan grabbed his legs and pulled him down on the ground with her.  
  
Together they lay their laughing as the snow fell around them, twinkling in the moonlight. After their laughter subsided they lay there still, neither wanting to move from the warmth of the other next to them.  
  
Overcome with they joy of the moment and the beauty and magic of the night, Pan whispered lightly in Trunks ear.  
  
" Trunks, I love you"  
  
Had he heard clearly? She loved him too? Trunks jumped up.  
  
" Oh Pan!" He said, pulling Pan to her feet and wrapping his arms around her. He looked into her starry eyes and kissed her, for the second time that night. But this kiss was different, just as sweet, but more Passionate.  
  
They stood there like that for what seemed like forever, as the snow sparkled around them falling on their hair and eyelashes, but not on their tongues, they were busy. *** _________________________________________________________________  
  
awwww, Happy Christmas everyone. I hope a fairy tale love story happens for all of you too. Have a beautiful and magical holiday, love, Goldcherry 


End file.
